Search for Darren Slade
The search for Darren Slade was a campaign by the Elite NoHeads to find the traitorous Darren Slade. He had been possessed by Mr. Stupid NoHead, but Master Intelligence freed him. Darren flew into a panic when his NoHead Sign began to burn. When Hell Burnbottom returned, he fled. For his treachery, Darren was hunted down and murdered by his former comrades in the summer of 2032. Prelude During the Second NoHead War, Darren Slade became dillusioned with his current life. After he ran into Annabeth, he immediately became attracted to her. Annabeth was able to soothe his fears and listened to him vent about his situation for ten minutes, before Darren desisted. Realizing how close he felt to Annabeth, he gave in to the dark side, and she personally dubbed him and inscribed the NoHead Sign. He became a NoHead temporarily, working primarily for Annabeth and Hell Burnbottom, though only weeks later, he felt terrible for his actions. He told this to Annabeth, who was appalled about his sudden guilt. Realizing Annabeth could not help him, he instead went to Baby Intelligence for help, who told him that if he betrayed them, he would die. He instead advised Darren become an insurgent under the government, which he did. In 2027, Darren Slade was possessed by the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Under NoHead's control, Darren committed many crimes throughout the next few months, though Master Intelligence (who was Baby Intelligence, but older) stopped him. On Halloween night, Darren and NoHead met again. Finally, NoHead set off a Blasting Beam, killing twenty innocent Muggles and creating a diversion, allowing NoHead to escape. As this left a large amount of incriminating evidence against Slade, he was arrested and, without a trial, sent to Beta Prison for the next four years. Darren came to Whammo Fireball, concerned about the NoHead Sign on his left forearm, a mark Whammo also bore as a member of the Elite NoHeads. The mission On 22 May, 2031, the night of Hell Burnbottom's restoration to his body and power, Darren fled for his life. Darren feared Burnbottom’s return because he had betrayed too many of the Dark Lord's servants to be allowed back into the fold. However, the Lunch Money Bandit doubted he would get far, as the Dark Lord had "ways of tracking his enemies". Contrary to the Lunch Money Bandit's belief, Darren was able to stay alive for a whole year, fleeing to parts unknown. Inevitably, however, the Elite NoHeads finally tracked Slade down to a shack in the north. He was killed by the Elite NoHeads, though he managed to put up a fight, during which time either Fireball or the Lunch Money Bandit cast the NoHead Sign into the sky. Despite his pleading for mercy, Hell Burnbottom murdered him. Darren's body was later found in the shack itself for his disobedience to the Dark Lord. Aftermath Darren's death was revealed to the assembled guests of the S.M.S.B.'s Christmas party in 2036 by Sebiscuits, who, among others, were surprised Darren had survived for so long. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:NoHead missions Category:Events Category:Missions of the Third NoHead War